Organizations store business data on internal systems that typically are not available to the public. The business data is typically captured in document sources such as word processor documents and spreadsheets. Websites provide a way to display information to a wide audience. The automated display of internal business data on a website using these document sources typically requires a degree of knowledge and expertise typically not available to a layperson.